


莎乐美

by TheLunatic



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Makima/Quanxi (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	莎乐美

岸边木然地端着手枪——已经没有意义了，需要瞄准的事物，已经不复存在——留存于视野之中的，唯有一地建筑的碎片，水泥、钢筋、玻璃、木屑，组成一栋完整建筑物的部件七零八落，在那之中，组成人体的部件同样七零八落，残腿、断指、碎发、头颅，片刻之前它们还属于一个名为玛奇玛的女人，一个名为玛奇玛的恶魔的身体，片刻之前它们还能构成一个从容地负手而立，在瞄准自己脑袋的枪口下满不在乎地露出微笑的人类或者恶魔。岸边木然地端着手枪，没有低头去看，一根齐根斩断的手指，像是要将他的目光逼至退无可退之处，滚到他的脚边。被那根手指所指点过的生物，大多已经不存于这个世界上了，那根手指，如今凄惨地滚落在七零八落的建筑物残骸之中，沾上了灰泥，却依旧修长美丽。岸边感到自己的大脑在嗡鸣，和光熙的头颅落到地上的那时相仿，只不过那时黑暗保护了他，他终究是没有勇气也幸免于目睹那一切，而此刻玛奇玛与支离破碎的身体分离的头颅仰面望着打破的天花板，唇角的微笑，似乎仍然没有褪去，什么也不想看，他的心脏疯狂跳动，每一滴血液都嘶吼着快离开快迈开你的脚步逃离这一切，这已经不是你能够左右的局面，不是你能够插手的世界了，甚至不是你所能够理解的，快离开，快离开。但他的双脚仿佛被逐渐蔓延至此处的鲜血紧紧地粘在了地上，他哪里也去不了。快点，无论是谁都好，让这颗头颅从我的面前消失吧，他在心底这样呐喊着……

然后有一道人影无声地落进残破的房间，只一瞬间他的眼睛就明白了来人的身份，但无论是脑还是心，似乎都无法真正地理解出现在眼前的这一切——

光熙，她的面容依旧与初见时分毫未差，她并没有看岸边一眼，只是随意踢开散乱的建筑物碎片和肉体的碎片，走到那颗头颅面前，跪下双膝。

岸边的眼睛终于不能不看向玛奇玛的头颅，他的喉咙想发出声音，却不知该说什么，光熙没有死，光熙又出现在了他的面前，这件事似乎理当匪夷所思，又似乎并没有什么大不了的，她一直都是这样，不肯让岸边对她稍有了解，她一直都是这样，从未改变的容颜，从未敞开的心扉，并肩而行时也形同陌路，光熙与他同行过一段这样的时光，于她只是漫长岁月中不值一提的插曲，于他却已足够将青丝熬成白发。岸边凝望着她的脚步，凝望着她走过废墟的脚步，走向那颗头颅的脚步，她的脚步依旧无声而沉稳，她踏着这样的脚步斩断过许多人类或恶魔的头颅，如今她走向一颗静静地躺在废墟之中的头颅，那头颅带着一丝心满意足望着支离破碎的天空，遥远的某处，而不是她的眼睛。

“不要……”岸边感到自己的喉咙里发出了绝望的声音，仿佛预感到某种无法控制无法挽回的事情即将在他眼前发生，使他感到无来由的恐惧和痛苦，光熙伸出手，捧起了玛奇玛的头。

“不要……”他的手在颤抖，令人惊讶的是手枪仍然稳稳地端在他的手上，似乎连可以放下枪这件事都已经被完全遗忘，他的枪口指着千疮百孔的墙壁，他的眼睛望着跪在地上的光熙，略长的金发挡住了侧脸，他看不清她的神情，但从她的姿态中，所能感到的不仅是虔诚，更有着仿佛滚涌在地表下的岩浆一般的疯狂，那是他所不熟悉的光熙的疯狂，那个永远冷静淡漠没有太多表情的光熙，但出乎意料的是他并不对那样的身体那样的面容之下还可以潜藏着如此激烈的感情感到惊讶，或许是太了解光熙，甚至远比他所以为的更加了解。

所以他才用微不可闻的声音拼尽全力地说：“不要……”

但光熙并没有听见，或者说，她从不听他的话。

光熙的手指，深深地嵌入玛奇玛冰冷的面颊，随着她捧起那颗头颅，未干的鲜血滴下来，渗入砂石的眨眼间消失不见，但仍有一滴砸在光熙的脚面，一滴落在光熙的嘴唇。她伸出舌头，小心翼翼地，宛如品尝着从未见过的食物一般，轻轻地舔食着玛奇玛的鲜血，无法想象的场面，无法想象的死亡，无法想象只剩一颗头颅的恶魔，仍然微笑着，微笑着，并不在乎自己的鲜血，滴滴答答，洒落在无机质有机质的表面，被某人的嘴唇被某人的眼睛饥渴地舔舐吸食。

岸边想到和光熙的第一次见面，那个尚显瘦削的女人沉默地站在他面前，为了活跃气氛他随口问，你是哪里人。我是野狗，她说，野狗没有故乡。

我是玛奇玛的狗，在光熙离开的那一天，他记得她曾这样说过。并不是说，人不可以成为狗，并不是说，做人比狗更加幸福，但他始终无法相信世界上存在这样的狗，极度美丽，极度危险，无所追求，无所畏惧的生命，光熙沉默无言地奔跑，挥刀，沉默无言地站在她的面前，低下头，玛奇玛从未伸出手抚摸她的头发，像她有时候会对年轻后辈做的那样，光熙从未主动对她说过什么，像她偶尔会对同僚做的那样。但无来由地，他知道光熙看玛奇玛的眼神，带着她自己或许也不明白的渴望，那并非野狗对食物的渴望，也并非宠物对主人的渴望。

光熙曾说，她或许只是不再需要我了。那时候不明白的事情，如今懂得，是不是已经毫无意义，此刻岸边莫名地分出了一分心思这样想。又或许，玛奇玛所想要的，从一开始就未加掩饰，她要光熙，就像她要其他那些人一样，也许存了一份不一样的期待，也许没有，又有谁在乎，或许只有他这个不值一提的局外人，多么可笑，他知道光熙并不在乎，光熙知道自己会回到这片土地，回到玛奇玛的身边，回到恶魔的支配之下，她是曾被豢养的野狗，是住过黄金囚笼的鸟儿，哪怕被赶出家门，哪怕能够回到森林，她的脖子上永远戴着看不见的项圈，她的脚上永远系着剪不断的丝线，命运的手指，轻轻一勾，她就会跨越数十年的光阴跨越山与海回到那个人的身边。

玛奇玛不会呼唤她的名字，那张嘴唇，只会倾吐对一个名字的憧憬与渴望。

光熙将那颗头颅贴近她的嘴唇。

“不要……”他的嘴唇已经无法发出声音，岸边听到自己的心脏在悲鸣，血，顺着光熙的手臂流下来，仿佛殷红的细线，将她的皮肤割裂成支离破碎的模样。

光熙将嘴唇贴近那颗头颅。

玛奇玛冰冷的视线，应该已经死亡的视线，却仍然漠然地望着天空的虚无，并不曾投向她的信徒片刻。

岸边想闭上眼睛，但他做不到，全身似乎没有一块肌肉再听从他的意愿。他只能眼睁睁地，木然地站立着，端着已经毫无意义的手枪，任凭无法控制的视线，看着光熙将嘴唇贴上玛奇玛的嘴唇。

“我是你的。”并没有声音，他却从她的嘴唇上读到了这样的话语，光熙睁着双眼，平静地亲吻着那曾以为永远无法触及的嘴唇，亲吻着如今只剩下一颗头颅无法拥抱亦无法推拒的人，亲吻着，既不能回应也不能说出拒绝话语的嘴唇。带着炽热的疯狂与清醒的悲哀，她长久地将嘴唇紧贴于那冰冷的嘴唇之上，直到温度，从那残破的头颅之中逐渐复苏，血色，一点一点回到那被润泽的唇瓣上，玛奇玛那双金色的眼睛，第一次将视线投向光熙，投向面无表情地捧着那颗头颅，睁着双眼亲吻那双嘴唇的女人。支配之恶魔，只要有一人献上支配自身的话语，就可以复活，岸边沉默地看着这场并不盛大却足够绝望的复活，在新的肢体承接上头颅断面之时，光熙松开了双手。知道到了必须松开手的时刻，知道这个亲吻，只能到此为止，她松开了手，并无半分留恋，好像知道梦一定会醒，而那只是一个很短暂的梦，是在生与死的间隙之中，才能够短暂存在的幻梦，她在梦醒之时闭上眼睛，玛奇玛站在她的面前，并没有看她也没有给木然凝望的岸边任何注意，她笑起来，踩着曾属于自己的破碎的肢体，踩着鲜血踩着废墟，走向扭曲断裂的钢筋所指向的天空。

“走了，光熙。”她的声音轻快，像是去赴一场期待已久的约会。光熙沉默地站起来，睁开眼睛，跟上她的脚步。这一次，岸边无法再说出任何言语，不能再像当初那样，自顾自地拒绝摘掉蒙眼的黑布，决定不去看，仿佛那样就不会知道玛奇玛甩落刀上的鲜血爱怜地抱起光熙的头颅，轻轻亲吻在她的额头，仿佛那样就不会知道她是被恶魔赐予心脏的女人，得不到支配者的允许就永生永世无法逃离也无法真正安眠于死亡，终究会被一次又一次地拉回地狱。只要闭上眼睛，就可以当作这一切都不存在，就可以当作她已经死去，就可以当作她不会为了唤醒恶魔而重回人间。岸边睁着双眼，看着光熙的身影，走在玛奇玛的影子里，她至始至终，都不曾看他一眼。那一瞬间他想或许光熙终究对他存有一丝仁慈，他无声地苦笑起来，枪从早已麻木的手指中滑落，钢铁坠于废墟之时发出沉闷的声响，他恍惚感到光熙在笑，自天空方向射来的日光过于耀眼，但岸边终究是没能掉下眼泪，于是他清楚地看着玛奇玛与光熙的背影，消失在他的世界之中。


End file.
